


Faking It

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien: Covenant, Prometheus - Fandom
Genre: 80s movies references, Absolute fluff, F/M, Possibly OOC, Romance, david being cute, needy androids, playing sick, precious david is precious, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: David decides to pretend that he is sick to get some extra attention, and his human can't deny him such a sweet request.





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short, fluffy little ficlet :) Enjoy!

“David, you are _not_ sick,” she sighed, looking over the synthetic as he lay in bed, clutching blankets and looking uncharacteristically pathetic.

“How can you say that?” he answered in a dejected voice, and followed his own response with a fake cough. “I feel feverish.”

“You...” she began, pausing to look around his room for help that obviously wasn't there. “David, you can't get sick, maybe you're malf-” She stopped. She had been about to say _malfunctioning._ She hated using words that alluded to his non-human status. She didn't see him as a robot, the way that other crew members considered him. But he was absolutely not _sick._

She looked back to him, taking in the handsome features, his strangely hopeful eyes. Hopeful that she would humor him and take care of him as if he truly were sick. He wasn't even sure why the mood had come over him, but a wish to be taken care of and doted over had struck him, and if that meant playing sick, well...it would just have to do. The human couldn't help but smile as the synthetic removed a hand from under the blanket and reached out to her.

“Why are your hands...David, did you lick your palms?”

“I saw it in a film”

“...You watched Ferris Bueller?”

“My tastes are more varied than you might assume,” he answered simply, still holding her gaze.

She remained silent as she watched him, contemplating the situation. He certainly was precious to her, and if he truly were to become sick, she would do everything in her power to aid him in getting well.

“Well...with hands that, uh...clammy, I guess you really are sick.” David's eyes seemed to brighten at her words, betraying his own actions. “I suppose I'll have to take care of you,” she concluded, leaning over him where he lay in bed to press a comforting kiss to his forehead, his skin not remotely feverish.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are appreciated. Please see my other works for several other David fics (ranging from fluffy to pure smut)!


End file.
